


A couple of pranksters

by RedFlameHero



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Pranking is the perfect cure for boredom.
Kudos: 11





	1. The pranking begins

**Author's Note:**

> First multi chapter fic, just some Smash Hero and Kid Icarus antics.

Erdrick was bored.

The Smash Manor had been so quiet recently and nobody seemed to have anything interesting going on. He’d tried playing video games, watching TV, even reading a book but nothing seemed to cure the constant boredom that was plaguing the Hero.

As he was pacing around trying to come up with an idea, he noticed Solo taking a nap on the couch nearby. A moment of silence passed before a devious grin formed on Erdricks face and he dashed to the kitchen, plan forming as he went.

Playing pranks was the perfect cure! How hadn’t he thought of that before?

In his haste to begin the pranking spree he was planning he almost ran straight into Pit, who was in the kitchen preparing an ice cream sundae for himself.

“Woah! Erdrick be careful you almost made me drop my ice cream!”

He called out, causing the other to roll his eyes a little.

“You would’ve probably eaten it anyway, but I need that whipped cream, and one of your feathers!”

His bizarre and sudden request caused the angel to give a confused tilt of the head.

“Uh, why exactly do you need all that?”

“Because I’m gonna prank Solo! The classic whipped cream in the hand trick is guaranteed to work.”

Erdrick explained, the mention of pranks causing Pit to give an excited smile.

“Ooo that sounds fun! Can I join you, pretty please?!”

He asked, practically bouncing as the Hero gave a thoughtful hum.

“Hm... two pranksters are certainly better than one... sure thing!”

“Awesome! Just give me a sec to pluck one of my feathers and we can get started.”

Quickly Pit reached around his back and in one swift motion plucked one of his pure white feathers, causing him to wince a little. Grabbing the can of whipped cream along the way the two then snuck back into the room Solo was sleeping in, stifling their giggles as they crouched down next to him.

Erdrick quietly picked up the sleeping Heros hand and squirted a generous amount of the cream into it, giving Pit a thumbs up once finished. In response the angel then used the feather to tickle Solos nose, causing him to wrinkle it a little.

But Pit kept going, and as expected Solo soon attempted to swat away whatever was causing the tickling sensation, only to be surprised with a face full of whipped cream.

“What the hell?!”

He yelled out as he jolted up and began looking around for the pranksters who’d pulled the stunt off, eventually spotting Pit and Erdrick running out the room laughing.

“Hey, come back here!”

The two picked up the pace as they heard the now irritated Solo get up and start to give chase.

“Got any ideas on where to hide?!”

Pit asked, Erdrick nodding in response.

“Yep, just follow me!”

The Hero would then lead the angel to a nearby laundry closet, helping him climb inside and shutting the door. The duo remained silent as they heard Solo stomping up the hallway.

Outside the closet Solo was looking around, snorting in frustration when he realised he’d lost sight of them.

“Damn it... they win this round I guess.”

The defeated Hero muttered as he headed to the bathroom to wash the cream off, Pit and Erdrick giving each other a high five to celebrate as they left the closet shortly after.


	2. An unpleasant surprise

The duo weren’t finished pranking yet, deciding Eight would be their next victim as they wandered back into the kitchen, giggling along the way.

“So what prank are we gonna pull this time?”

The angel asked with excitement as the other rummaged through the cupboards.

“We’re gonna give him a cookie, but the twist is it’ll be made with real gross things like vinegar and hot sauce!”

“Ew that’s disgusting, but perfect!”

It took a while for the duo to create the cookies, Pit couldn’t read the recipe and Erdrick had no clue how to work the oven, but somehow they made it work and about 20 minutes later a fresh batch of cookies were sitting innocently on the counter.

“Eight’s probably in his room feeding Munchie right now, I say we put these nasty things in a basket and take them up to him as a ‘gift’.”

Erdrick suggested, putting air quotes around the word gift.

“Sounds like a plan, let’s go!”

After carefully making their way to the hamster loving Heros room, they knocked on the door, Eight opening it a few moments later.

“Oh Pit, Erdrick, how nice to see you!”

He greeted the duo with a smile, which they returned.

“Hi Eight! We brought a gift for you.”

Pit said as Erdrick showed off the cookie basket.

“A gift for me? Aw you shouldn’t have.”

He stated, clearly flattered as he inspected it.

“We made them fresh today, please try one!”

The two gave innocent smiles as Eight picked up a cookie and took a bite. It took a few seconds for the taste to hit but when it did Eight immediately dropped the cookie in his hand and turned to spit what he was chewing into a nearby bin.

“Eugh, what did you put in those?!”

“Oh the usual, chocolate chips, sugar, flour, maybe some vinegar and hot sauce-“

Erdrick listed off the ingredients with a proud smirk, a matching expression visible on Pits face. In response Eight simply shook his head, though he did let out a small chuckle.

“I’m never trusting food you guys offer again, now go offer someone else a cookie, I’m sure Dark Pit would love one.”

He stated with a wink before shutting the door.

“He took that surprisingly well.”

Pit mused as the two retreated with the basket.

“Eight’s always been chill, but he did make a good point about Dark Pit, wanna offer him one to?”

“Of course, I can’t wait to see the look on Pittoos face!”


	3. How to ruin a study session

Dark Pit hadn’t been as cool with the cookie prank as Eight had, so the prankster duo had spent most of their day hiding from him, but it did give them plenty of time to come up with the perfect prank for their next victim Eleven.

“So what this time?”

The angel asked as they both sat in the same closet they’d used to hide from Solo earlier.

“Hm... oh I got it, an exploding pen prank!”

Erdrick stated, proud of himself for coming up with such a perfect prank idea.

“I’ve never heard of that one.”

The angel stated, causing the Hero to face him.

“Basically you give someone a special pen that’s rigged to explode, it’s only a small explosion, but it gets ink all over them!”

“Ooh, I like it already! Do you have one of those pens?”

“Of course I do, a good prankster is always prepared.”

After making sure the coast was clear, the two hopped out of the closet and began wandering around, hoping to spot Eleven. Thankfully it didn’t take to long as they found him in the manor library engrossed in a spell book.

Quietly the two snuck in, keeping low to the ground as they approached the table and reached up, grabbing the real pen and replacing it with the dummy. Before the other could notice the duo made sure to hide behind a nearby shelf, having to shush each other to avoid being caught.

After letting out a thoughtful hum Eleven turned and picked the pen up, going to jot down some notes about a new spell he’d taken interest in. But the second the pen hit the paper the dummy pen exploded, ink spraying everywhere covering both Eleven, the book and all his notes.

Erdrick and Pit were silently laughing as they watched Eleven look around, looking extremely bewildered before letting out an irritated sigh.

“Great, now I’ve got to clean myself off AND rewrite all these notes...”

He muttered as he got up and left, the duo peeking their heads out once they were certain he was gone.

“That went so well! Did you see the look on his face?!“

Pit giggled, causing Erdrick to nod.

“It was priceless, I can’t wait to see how they’ll react to the other pranks we have in store!”


	4. Reap what you sow

It had been a few days since Pit and Erdricks pranking spree had begun and to say the other Heros were sick of it was an understatement.

They’d put glue on Eights chair, shown Eleven a jumpscare and treated Solo to the hand buzzer prank to name a few, they were all annoyed and worried the pranks would escalate further.

Eight and Eleven were sat at one of the dining room tables in the manor trying to think up a plan when suddenly an extremely angry looking Solo barged in and marched up to the table. Though there was one obvious difference, the Heros hair was now a vibrant yellow instead of it’s normal turquoise-green colour.

“Uh, nice hair-“

Eleven stated as Eight covered his mouth to try and avoid laughing.

“They put hair dye in my shampoo, this pranking has got to stop!”

He cried out, sitting down with the two and crossing his arms.

“We both agree, we’re just trying to figure out how to get it to stop, asking them nicely didn’t work...”

Eleven explained, putting a hand under his chin as he tried to think.

“If asking them nicely didn’t work, then maybe we need to try a new tactic.”

Solo stated, causing the other two to look at him.

“Got something in mind?”

Eight asked, a nod being given in response.

“We prank the pranksters, give them a taste of their own medicine as people say.”

“Ooo that certainly is a good idea, but they’ve pulled so many on us, which one could we possibly use?”

“Come closer, I know the perfect prank.”

Solo stated as he began to whisper his plan to the others.

Meanwhile Pit and Erdrick had been having their own meeting, discussing what pranks to pull next.

“The electric chewing gum might work, I also have a whoopee cushion somewhere...”

Erdrick murmured, looking to the angel.

“What do you think about those?”

“They could work! Maybe we could also try the fake fly in someones soup thing?”

He suggested.

“Ooo yes perfect, we could add multiple flies... maybe even real ones-“

“Gross! But then again someone would be expecting a fake fly, a real one would really change the game!”

The two shared ideas for a few hours, compiling a large notebook of future pranks when suddenly Eight entered the room, causing the duo to immediately hide the book.

“Oh uh hi Eight!”

Erdrick greeted him, putting on an innocent smile.

“Hello boys! I just came by to ask if you wanted to come out into the garden with me for a bit?”

He asked, giving a smile of his own.

“It’s such a nice day, figured we could just relax under the old oak tree and have some ice cream.”

At the mention of ice cream Pit immediately rushed over.

“Oh yes please, I’d love to! What about you Erdrick?”

Erdrick simply gave a shrug.

“I suppose I could use some fresh air, let’s go.”

So the three headed outside, Erdrick and Pit completely unaware of what was about to happen.

As the two settled down beneath the tree, Eight remained standing and looked down at them.

“I’ll just go grab a cone for each of us, stay put alright?”

They both nodded in response as Eight went back inside, leaning against the tree trunk.

“Pranks and ice cream? Best day ever!”

Erdrick exclaimed, Pit nodding in agreement.

“I know, I hope I get strawberry!”

Before Erdrick could respond a sudden “NOW!” could be heard from above, causing the duo to immediately look up at the tree in alarm.

They’d soon come to regret that decision as a few seconds later they felt what appeared to be maple syrup being poured over them, causing the two of them to stand up.

“Ewww I’m all sticky!”

The angel whined as the Hero attempted to wipe the syrup off.

“What the heck just happened?!”

As if on cue Solo and Eleven hopped out the tree and landed behind them, Eight coming back out and approaching but instead of giving them ice cream, he simply tossed some feathers on them instead.

“What just happened is we pranked the pranksters!”

Eight exclaimed as the other two walked into view giving each other a high five.

“We were getting a little tired of the constant pranking, so we figured a little pay back was in order.”

All three displayed the same proud smirk Pit and Erdrick had shown so many times as the two were still recovering from the surprise.

“How’d you pull this off?!”

Erdrick asked, Solo stepping forward slightly to explain.

“It was simple really, we used all the syrup we could find to fill these buckets whilst Eight went to ask Dark Pit for some feathers.“

“Pittoo was in on this?!”

Pit asked as the three nodded before Solo continued.

“He’s been a victim of a few of your pranks as well, so he was more than happy to help us out, anyways me and Eleven used Zoom to get up into the tree whilst we sent Eight to get you to come outside.”

At this, Eleven took over the explanation.

“Then it was a case of waiting for you two to settle down, and once you did it was syrup and feather time!”

Pit and Erdrick were quiet for a moment as everything sank in, but they soon burst out laughing.

“Alright nice one guys, you got us good!”

The angel stated, smiling along with Erdrick.

“You sure did! Sorry about all the pranking, guess we got carried away.“

He stated with a sheepish smile, as the other three Heros chuckled in response.

“All is forgiven, just remember that pranks are only funny once in a while.”

Eight stated before pointing to the door.

“Now go take a shower you two.”

The duo nodded at this and rushed off, eager to get rid of the syrup and feathers as quick as possible.

It took them many showers to get clean, but they’d both learnt a valuable lesson about moderation... and they’d also learnt that the other Heros were pretty good at pranks themselves.


End file.
